Wortwechsel
by whathobertie
Summary: Sie teilen sich eine gemeinsame Waffe und Leidenschaft: Worte. Eine Drabble-Sammlung zu Gesprächen zwischen House und Cuddy in den Tagen nach "Help Me". House/Cuddy, Humor/Romanze, Spoiler für 6x22.
1. Schikane

**TITEL:** Wortwechsel**  
GENRE:** Humor/Romanze**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Cuddy, Rachel**  
PAIRING:** House/Cuddy**  
RATING:** R**  
SPOILER:** Spoiler für 6x22**  
WÖRTER:** 10.000**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Sie teilen sich eine gemeinsame Waffe und Leidenschaft: Worte. Eine Drabble-Sammlung zu Gesprächen zwischen House und Cuddy in den Tagen nach "Help Me".**  
ANMERKUNG:** Diese Drabble-Sammlung basiert teilweise auf Outtakes zu anderen Geschichten von mir sowie auf Fragmenten, aus denen ich keine kompletten Fics machen wollte oder konnte. Deshalb habe ich mich entschlossen, sie auf diese Weise zu sammeln und nicht ganz zu verwerfen. Die einzelnen Drabbles erzählen chronologisch eine Art Geschichte, können aber auch einzeln gelesen werden.

* * *

**Schikane**

"Du gehst", stellt er fest, auch wenn es eigentlich eine Frage sein sollte, deren Antwort er schon kennt. Die letzte Nacht hat ihn mit einem Gefühl des Verlustes zurückgelassen und der Morgen bemüht sich erst gar nicht um Schadensbegrenzung.

"Ja", bestätigt sie, ohne dass es wirklich nötig ist. "Ich erwarte dich übrigens trotz allem heute in der Klinik."

"Ich erwarte mich eher nicht", gibt er zurück.

"In ein paar Stunden wirst du sehen, dass du es kaum noch erwarten kannst, mich zu sehen und mit dem unvermeidlichen Schikanieren zu beginnen", sagt sie und gibt ihm einen letzten, allzu wissenden Kuss.


	2. Vertragssache

**Vertragssache**

"Ich brauche eine Unterschrift von dir", erklärt sie, als sie sein Büro betritt und ihm einen Zettel auf den Tisch legt.

"Ganz schön schnell mit dem Ehevertrag", scherzt er und setzt seine Unterschrift auf die Linie, ohne überhaupt nachzusehen, worum es geht. Stattdessen sieht er sie an. "Und was willst du wirklich?"

"Alles klar bei dir?", fragt sie zögerlich und entblößt ihr eigentliches Anliegen, denn wegen einer Unterschrift würde sie sicher nicht Weg und Frustration in Kauf nehmen.

"Habe ich das nicht gerade unterschrieben?"

"Das war nur der Teil, in dem du versprichst, heute Abend auf Sex zu verzichten."

"Großartig."


	3. Geruchsspuren

**Geruchsspuren**

"Was hast du Wilson über uns beide gesagt?", fragt sie leicht paranoid übers Telefon.

"Ich habe ihm nichts gesagt", antwortet er wahrheitsgemäß und kann sich nur an das quälend lange Gespräch zu Hannas Tod erinnern, das ihm schwer im Magen liegt. "Vielleicht hat er es gerochen."

"Er schwirrt seit einer Stunde hier unten herum und langsam habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mich ausspioniert."

"Du sonderst eigenartige Gerüche ab nach dem, was letzte Nacht passiert ist, und wenn es jemanden gibt, der so etwas an Frauen riechen kann, dann ja wohl Wilson."

"Danke, House", erwidert sie ironisch und legt auf.


	4. Gefühlschaos

**Gefühlschaos**

"Was machst du heute Abend?", will sie ganz unschuldig wissen und hängt sich auf dem Weg nach draußen an seine flinken Fersen.

"Offenbar habe ich keinen Sex mit dir", gibt er mit den Gedanken an ihr letztes Gespräch zurück. Ihre Augen strahlen immer noch diese gewisse Besorgnis aus, die ihn unsicher in die Flucht schlägt. Er wünschte, er hätte sich weniger verletzlich gezeigt.

"Vielleicht findest du ja trotzdem einen nichtigen Grund, um vorbei zu kommen."

"Ich weiß nicht", gibt er zu und es ist keineswegs die verwehrte Bettgymnastik. Stattdessen: Lucas, Rachel, Gefühlschaos.

"Bier ist vorhanden", offeriert sie fast schon verführerisch.


	5. Bierlaune

**Bierlaune**

"Ich hatte nicht mehr mit dir gerechnet", sagt sie überrascht, als sie die Tür öffnet und er über seinen Stock gebeugt davor steht.

"Du hast Bier versprochen. Grund genug, um zu kommen", erklärt er und tritt fast schon vorsichtig ein. Seine suchenden Augen brauchen nicht lange, um etwas zu finden, das er so gar nicht unter die Nase gerieben haben wollte. "Großartig", stöhnt er.

"Oh", entweicht es ihr, als sie seinem Blick auf ein vergessenes Paar von Lucas' Schuhen folgt.

"Darf ich mein Bier des Triumphes daraus schlürfen?"

"Sicher nicht", sagt sie streng und stellt die Schuhe vor die Haustür.


	6. Orientexpress

**Orientexpress**

"Ich dachte, du hättest das Haus schon verkauft", gibt er preis, als er sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer umsieht und nach weiteren Relikten seines allzu nahen Vorgängers sucht.

"Noch nicht", antwortet sie und drückt ihm ein kühles Bier in die Hand. "Ich konnte nicht."

"Weil du lieber hier mit mir wilden Sex haben wolltest, als von Agatha Christie jeden Abend Detektivgeschichten zu hören, denen du nicht mehr entkommen kannst?"

"Hör auf", sagt sie kopfschüttelnd und er versteht, dass es heikel ist, sich weiter lustig zu machen.

"Wann starten wir _unseren_ Orientexpress?", will er stattdessen augenzwinkernd wissen.

"Wie schon gesagt: nicht heute."


	7. Nackedei

**Nackedei**

"Lass mich einen Blick auf deine Schulter werfen."

"Ist okay", murmelt er und will nicht, dass sie das Thema wieder anschneidet, und noch viel weniger will er, dass sie sich schon wieder an der Wunde—der physischen, der psychischen—zu schaffen macht.

"Ich will sehen, wie _okay_ es ist", besteht sie und zieht ein wenig an seinem T-Shirt.

"Du willst mich nur nackt sehen."

"Das könnte ich sicher einfacher haben", erwidert sie wissend.

"Ich ziehe mich nicht für jede X-beliebige aus."

"Klar", sagt sie und wartet einfach nur, bis er sich ergibt und widerwillig das T-Shirt über den Kopf zieht.


	8. Stripeinlage

**Stripeinlage**

"Ich würde mich jetzt freiwillig für dich ausziehen", meint er und dreht seinen Kopf zu ihr.

"Nein danke. Alles, was ich sehen wollte, habe ich gesehen."

"All die wirklich spannenden Dinge hast du noch nicht gesehen."

"Ach ja? Wo genau müsste ich die denn suchen?", will sie neckisch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wissen.

"Nicht da, wo du bisher gesucht hast."

"Wenn du sagst, dass du dich freiwillig für mich ausziehen würdest, heißt das, ich könnte mich auf eine Stripeinlage deinerseits freuen? Weil in diesem Falle wäre ich vielleicht doch interessiert."

"Das hättest du gerne", sagt er und denkt gar nicht daran.


	9. Diktat

**Diktat**

"Bring es schon hinter dich", fordert er sie auf, nachdem eine weitere Stunde vor dem Fernseher vergangen ist, die vor allem von betretenem Schweigen gekennzeichnet war.

"Was?", fragt sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und weiß nicht, wovon er eigentlich spricht.

"Die unvermeidliche Frage, ob alles okay ist", erklärt er. "Ich kann diesen besorgten Blick nicht mehr lange ertragen."

"Entschuldigung, dass ich es wage, mir nach dem gestrigen Tag Sorgen um dich zu machen."

"Jetzt frag schon", fordert er erneut.

"Alles okay?", fragt sie lustlos.

"Ja", antwortet er fast schon beschwingt und dreht sich zu ihr. "Siehst du, war doch ganz einfach."


	10. Handarbeit

**Handarbeit**

"Du gehst?", fragt sie und er muss fast lachen, weil sie dabei so hilflos wie er heute Morgen noch klingt.

"Jap", bestätigt er und nimmt sich seine Jacke, unter der er eine Visitenkarte von Lucas entdeckt, die er nicht erwähnt. Sie ist zu beschäftigt mit ihm, um sie auch zu sehen.

"Hat dich mein Zölibat vertrieben?"

"Offerierst du einen Sinneswandel?"

"Nein", gibt sie stur zurück.

"Dann hole ich mir zu Hause selbst einen runter."

"Danke für diesen Hinweis", sagt sie mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Danke für die Einladung", gibt er zurück und drückt ihr einen ehrlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.


	11. Entscheidungsgewalt

**Entscheidungsgewalt**

"Darf ich Wilson jetzt einweihen?", fragt er übers Telefon und wundert sich, ob sie von nun an jeden Tag ein paar Mal unverfänglich miteinander telefonieren werden, auch wenn sie im gleichen Gebäude sitzen. Er kommt zu dem Entschluss, dass es sich wohl oder übel legen wird.

"Warum fragst du mich? Du machst doch sowieso, was du willst."

"Aber ich wollte dir zumindest das Gefühl geben, dass du auch ein klein wenig Entscheidungsgewalt in unserer Beziehung hast."

"Habe ich das?", will sie skeptisch wissen.

"Nein, aber es war schön, mit dir gesprochen zu haben", räumt er ein und legt unverblümt auf.


	12. Gepunktet

**Gepunktet**

"Ich hab's Wilson gesagt", verkündet er und baut sich in der Mitte ihres Büros auf.

"Was?", fragt sie ohne aufzusehen. Sie hat keine Zeit für Gespräche mit ihm, weil die Klinik schon wieder unter ihren geschäftigen Fingern zu explodieren droht.

"Dass du rosa gepunktete Unterwäsche trägst."

"Schön", antwortet sie abwesend.

"Er lässt fragen, ob er sie vielleicht auch mal inspizieren darf."

"Wenn er etwas will, soll er vorbei kommen", erwidert sie und durchwühlt die Papierwüste auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

"Hörst du überhaupt zu?"

"Ja", bestätigt sie. "Vergnügt euch ruhig in eurer rosa gepunkteten Unterwäsche, aber lasst mich dabei aus dem Spiel."


	13. Antragsteller

**Antragsteller**

"Was willst du, House? Ich bin wirklich beschäftigt", erklärt sie seufzend, als er wieder in ihrem Büro auf der Matte steht.

"Ich möchte einen Antrag stellen", sagt er ganz förmlich und hält einen Zettel hoch, den sie aus der Ferne nicht entziffern kann.

"Urlaubsanträge da vorne rein", erwidert sie und deutet auf eine Ablage ihres Schreibtisches.

"Nein, kein Urlaub", wendet er ein und kommt näher, um ihr den Zettel auf den Tisch zu legen.

"_Antrag auf eine gemeinsame Nacht mit Dr. Lisa Cuddy_", liest sie laut vor und verdreht die Augen.

"Vergiss nicht das Kleingedruckte", mahnt er.

"_Kann Sex beinhalten._"


	14. Wörterbuch

**Wörterbuch**

"Antrag genehmigt", sagt sie nonchalant, als sie die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnet.

"Inklusive des Kleingedruckten?", hakt er nach.

"Nun ja, _kann_ heißt ja nicht _muss_."

"Ich wusste, dass mir diese Bürokraten-Wortwahl zum Verhängnis wird."

"Ist das alles, was dich interessiert?", will sie inzwischen ein wenig beleidigt wissen, weil sie hofft, dass es das nicht ist und sie nicht einfach vergessen, was vorgestern geschehen ist.

"Nein", erwidert er ernst und sieht sie eindringlich an. "Du weißt, dass ich nur Spaß mache."

"Manchmal nicht", gibt sie zu.

"Brauchen wir ein _Greg House – Lisa Cuddy_ Wörterbuch?"

"Vielleicht", sagt sie und lächelt sachte.


	15. Verfolgungsjagd

**Verfolgungsjagd**

"Hast du auf mich gewartet?", fragt sie überrascht, als sie ihn auf seinem Motorrad sitzend neben ihrem geparkten Auto entdeckt, und muss ein wenig lächeln.

"Nein, ich genieße die Sonne", erklärt er.

"In der Tiefgarage?"

"Gemindertes Hautkrebsrisiko."

"Sehr vorbildlich von dir."

"So bin ich", bestätigt er und nimmt seinen Helm zur Hand. "Lust auf eine kleine Verfolgungsjagd?"

"Ich hätte mehr Lust auf einen Bummelzug."

"Auch gut", sagt er und setzt den Helm auf.

"Ich nehme an, du willst etwas essen, wenn wir zu Hause sind."

"Männer sind Raubtiere."

"Dann muss ich erst einen kurzen Stopp im Supermarkt einlegen."

"Bin dabei."


	16. Raubtierfütterung

**Raubtierfütterung**

"Wir gehen dann aber schon noch dahin, wo es Fleisch gibt, oder?", fragt er besorgt nach, als sie den Einkaufswagen mit Obst und Gemüse zu überladen droht.

"Ich dachte, du fährst vielleicht noch in den Wald und erlegst uns eigenhändig etwas", antwortet sie und macht ungestört weiter.

"Ein wildes Rind im Wald? Das wage ich zu bezweifeln."

"Dann geh zur Fleischtheke und nimm dir, was immer du willst."

"Was ist, wenn dein Gemüse mein Fleisch aufisst?"

"Wenn, dann frisst dein Fleisch mein Gemüse", gibt sie zurück und sieht sich in der Abteilung um, in der sie bereits argwöhnisch beäugt werden.


	17. Kalkül

**Kalkül**

"Du hast all das vorgestern nur gesagt, um mich zu deinem persönlichen Haussklaven zu machen", beschwert er sich, während er versucht alle Tüten und seinen Stock zu balancieren, ohne dabei umzufallen.

"Dann hätte ich nicht erst all die fiesen Sachen gesagt, oder?", hält sie dagegen und steckt erwartungsfroh den Schlüssel ins Schloss.

"Alles Teil der Taktik. Du wusstest, wie du mich weichklopfst. Ein bisschen schlechtes Gewissen hier, ein paar unliebsame Wahrheiten da und schwupps hing ich an deinen Lippen."

"Als ob du nicht auch so willig warst."

"Widerwillig", betont er und schleppt die Sachen über die Schwelle. "So wie jetzt."


	18. Sackhüpfen

**Sackhüpfen**

"Sie schläft", flüstert sie, als sie ihn von hinten leise kommen hört und weiß genau, dass Rachel ein Hindernis zwischen ihnen war, ist und sein wird. Vielleicht für immer, vielleicht auch nicht.

"Das heißt, wir sind unbeobachtet und können machen, was wir wollen", freut er sich leise und schaut über ihre Schulter in das inzwischen abgedunkelte Zimmer.

"An was dachtest du?"

"Schokoladen-Wettessen, Topfschlagen, Sackhüpfen", zählt er auf und betrachtet das schlafende Kind aus der sicheren Entfernung.

"Sackhüpfen?", fragt sie nach.

"Das war kein Euphemismus."

"Sicher?"

"Es hört sich so schmerzhaft an, dass ich es lieber nicht als Euphemismus verwenden möchte."


	19. Schockstarre

**Schockstarre**

"Was hat Wilson gesagt?", fragt sie beiläufig und zerkleinert so gekonnt und temporeich diverses Gemüse, dass er sich Sorgen um ihre Finger und seine liebsten Körperteile macht, sollte sie mal richtig wütend auf ihn sein.

"Das hat dich doch heute Morgen auch nicht interessiert."

"Heute Morgen musste ich auch arbeiten", stellt sie wie selbstverständlich klar.

"Klatsch und Tratsch können auch eine Art von Arbeit sein."

"Das ist nicht _eine_ Art von Arbeit, sondern _deine_ Art von Arbeit. Also?", hakt sie nach.

"Er hat den Mund nicht mehr zubekommen."

"Wenigstens kommentiert er das Ganze dann nicht, solange der Schock noch anhält."


	20. Hingebungsvoll

**Hingebungsvoll**

"Jetzt habe ich wenigstens einen triftigen Grund, um mich vor deinen Augen meiner Hose zu entledigen", sagt er und betrachtet den immer größer werdenden Rotweinfleck auf seiner Jeans, den sie mit einem ungeschickten Manöver verbrochen hat.

"Komm, zieh die Hose schnell aus", drängt sie ihn und rennt aufgeregt umher. "Wenn wir sie nicht gleich einweichen, musst du sie demnächst als missglücktes Batik-Revival verkaufen."

"Du bist so unromantisch", beschwert er sich und beginnt ganz langsam damit seine Gürtelschnalle zu öffnen.

"Mach schon", drängelt sie erneut.

"Ich bin nicht so ein _'schnell, schnell'_ Typ, Cuddy. Ein bisschen Hingebung muss schon dabei sein."


	21. Aerodynamik

**Aerodynamik**

"Du hast Frauenbeine", sinniert sie, als sie seine nackten Beine betrachtet, die auf einem ihrer Hocker ruhen und so eigenartig perfekt aussehen.

"Bitte was?", empört er sich sofort. "Ich habe Vorzeigebeine. Von einer gewissen Deformation mal ganz abgesehen."

"Sieh sie dir an", fordert sie ihn auf. "Da ist kaum ein Haar drauf."

"Ich bin aerodynamisch."

"Ach ja? Wozu?", will sie wissen.

"Um aufgebrachten Klinikchefinnen und nervtötenden Patienten möglichst schnell zu entkommen. Die Natur hat mich extra so angelegt."

"Na bloß gut, dass es hier gerade weder Klinikchefinnen noch Patienten gibt", meint sie augenzwinkernd.

"Ja, nur du hier", bestätigt er lächelnd.


	22. Vertragserfüllung

**Vertragserfüllung**

"Was ist mit meinem Antrag?", fragt er fast schon vorsichtig, als er beobachtet, wie ihr neben ihm nach und nach die Augen zufallen.

"Die Genehmigung ist nicht zurückgezogen."

"Das heißt, wir kommen jetzt zur Vertragserfüllung?", erkundigt er sich erwartungsfroh.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, irgendetwas unterschrieben zu haben", antwortet sie und kann ein lautes Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. "Es war eine Genehmigung ganz ohne Verpflichtungen."

"Aber du dachtest schon an dein Bett, als du sie erteilt hast, oder?"

"Im Moment denke ich an mein Bett, weil ich total müde bin", gibt sie zu.

"Naja, immerhin nähern wir uns der Sache."


	23. Doktorarbeit

**Doktorarbeit**

"Und?"

"Was _und_?"

"Ich dachte, du willst Sex", sagt sie ganz nüchtern und klingt dabei wieder so wie heute Nachmittag schon einmal. Irgendwie enttäuscht.

"Nein", sagt er mit einem kleinen Lächeln und setzt sich zu ihr aufs Bett, wo die Decke so faltenfrei glattgezogen ist, wie kaum etwas in seinem Leben. "Ich will dich."

"Ist das ein Unterschied?", fragt sie ungläubig.

"Zugegeben, es gibt Überschneidungen, aber ein kleiner Unterschied ist das schon."

"Ich glaube, ich bin zu müde, um diese Feinheiten jetzt noch zu verstehen", mutmaßt sie.

"Soll ich dir eine detaillierte Abhandlung darüber schreiben?"

"Bitte nicht während der Arbeitszeit."


	24. Nutzungsrechte

**Nutzungsrechte**

"Willst du dich an meinen perfekten Beinen reiben?", fragt er aufreizend, als sie versucht, ihre kalten Füße unter der gemeinsamen Decke zu erwärmen.

"Ich wusste, dass du zu irgendetwas zu gebrauchen bist", erwidert sie und nimmt das Angebot dankend an.

"Klar, ich fühle mich gerne benutzt."

"Für was darf ich dich denn noch benutzen?"

"Pass lieber auf", warnt er sie. "Ich finde, mit meiner Nutzung als Tütenschlepper, Küchengehilfe und Wärmequelle hast du das dir zustehende Kontingent heute schon ziemlich ausgereizt."

"Aber für einen Kuss wirst du doch noch zu haben sein."

"Hmm", brummt er und wartet ein wenig ab. "Ausnahmsweise."


	25. Billigangebot

**Billigangebot**

"Du bist also nicht für den Sex hier?", fragt sie ein weiteres Mal, aber diesmal hört er, dass sie es nicht wirklich ernst, sondern eher spielerisch meint.

"Dafür könnte ich auch eine Nutte bestellen, oder?"

"Ich bin billiger."

"Ha!", ruft er amüsiert aus. "Glaub mir, du bist nicht billig."

"Ach ja? Warum?"

"Ich werde wahrscheinlich mit meinem Verstand bezahlen für all das. Und dann sind da die ganzen Dinge, die im Krankenhaus jetzt furchtbar prekär zwischen uns beiden sein werden, all die Fettnäpfchen, die ich umschiffen muss. Ich hab's echt nicht leicht."

"Okay", erwidert sie, "du bist auch nicht billig."


	26. Lebensretter

**Lebensretter**

"Du weißt schon, dass du jetzt aufstehen musst, oder?"

"Oh nein," stöhnt er und dreht sich auf den Rücken, "trittst du hier jetzt etwa in deiner Rolle als mein Boss auf?"

"Nein", sagt sie und kommt näher, um ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken, "als deine Mätresse, die nicht will, dass du den Tag im Bett verplemperst."

"Und stattdessen soll ich ihn im Krankenhaus verplempern?"

"Du könntest ein Leben retten, dann hat sich das Aufstehen schon gelohnt."

"Oder ich könnte alternativ auch einfach liegen bleiben und davon träumen, wie ich ein Leben rette."

"Dein Boss sagt _Nein_ dazu."


	27. Trennungsschmerz

**Trennungsschmerz**

"Ich bringe Rachel in den Kindergarten", sagt sie und fegt durch die Küche, sodass ihm allein vom bloßen Hinsehen schon schwindelig wird. "Bis später."

"Du kommst nicht nochmal zurück?", fragt er und nippt an seinem Kaffee.

"Nein, keine Zeit."

"Schade. Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten gemeinsam in die Klinik fahren und mit einem breiten Grinsen händchenhaltend das Foyer betreten", erklärt er und schaut verträumt in die Luft, bis er das seltsame Bild in allen Einzelheiten vor seinem inneren Auge bewundern kann.

"Lieber würdest du dich von deinem besten Stück trennen", äußert sie, ohne dabei auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen.


	28. Berichterstattung

**Berichterstattung**

"Na, gut geschlafen, Dr. Cuddy?", fragt er und reiht sich an der Kasse der Cafeteria direkt hinter ihr ein.

"Übertreib's nicht", warnt sie ihn leise und schiebt ihr Tablett ein Stück weiter.

"Warum so übelgelaunt?", hakt er nach und freut sich über das feurige Funkeln in ihren Augen, die die Umgebung bereits nach potentiellen Gefahren absuchen.

"Wann bekomme ich den Quartalsbericht?", lenkt sie ab.

"Wie wäre es mit heute Abend? Heute Abend hätte ich so viel Zeit, dass wir ihn Seite für Seite gemeinsam durchgehen könnten. Vorausgesetzt, das wird uns auf Dauer nicht zu langweilig."

"Heute, 16 Uhr, mein Schreibtisch."


	29. Folgsam

**Folgsam**

"Du hast gesagt 16 Uhr und hier bin ich", sagt er, als er seinen Kopf durch die leicht geöffnete Tür zu ihrem Büro steckt.

"Großartig", erwidert sie und seufzt leise, "du bist lernfähig."

"Natürlich", lässt er sie stolz wissen.

"Wo ist der Bericht?", erkundigt sie sich jedoch, als er das Büro betritt, die Tür hinter sich schließt und sie weit und breit nichts entdecken kann.

"Oh, dir war es ernst mit dem Bericht?", fragt er und spielt den Ahnungslosen. "Ich dachte, 16 Uhr auf deinem Schreibtisch hieße…nun ja, 16 Uhr auf deinem Schreibtisch, falls du verstehst."

"Also doch nicht lernfähig."


	30. Verweigerungstaktik

**Verweigerungstaktik**

"Hier", sagt er und knallt ihr den Quartalsbericht etwas unsanft auf den Schreibtisch, als er eine Stunde später wieder ihr Büro betritt.

"Sollte sich Geschlechtsverkehr-Verweigerung als probates Mittel herausstellen, werde ich es quälend oft einsetzen, das ist dir klar, oder?"

"Ich bin Wachs in deinen Händen", gibt er zu und hofft, dass sie nicht merkt, dass ein paar der letzten Abrechnungen fehlen. "Oder Vaseline, oder was auch immer."

"Dann würde ich mal großzügig sagen: heute, 23 Uhr, mein Bett."

"Erst 23 Uhr?", quengelt er jedoch sofort los. "Das ist ja noch eine Ewigkeit."

"Du hast auch immer irgendetwas auszusetzen, oder?"


	31. Verfolgungswahn

**Verfolgungswahn**

"Dreh dich nicht um", warnt er zwischen fast geschlossenen Lippen hervor.

"Warum?", fragt sie und kann sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, sofort panisch die Umgebung zu überprüfen und potentielle Gefahren in Form von redseligen Mitarbeitern auszumachen, die ihnen in der Tiefgarage auflauern.

"Wilson verfolgt uns", erklärt er und geht ganz unbekümmert weiter seinen Weg zu ihrem Auto.

"Warum sollte er das tun?", will sie ungläubig wissen und versucht aus dem Augenwinkel heraus etwas zu erkennen.

"Er ist sich anscheinend sicher, dass ich dich gleich bezahle, damit du diese kleine Beziehungslüge aufrecht erhältst."

"Hast du Geld dabei?"

"Sicher."

"Dann los."


	32. Milchreisbubi

**Milchreisbubi**

"Warum bekommt sie das und ich nur die Reste von gestern?", fragt er und deutet mit einem Anflug von Neid in der Stimme auf Rachels Teller, wo sich Milchreis und frische Früchte zu einer Köstlichkeit vereinen, die er nicht ausschlagen würde.

"Weil ich Prioritäten setzen muss", sagt sie und setzt sich an den Tisch.

"Du solltest deine Prioritäten besser setzen."

"Du kannst dir gerne selbst etwas kochen, aber falls es dich beruhigt", entgegnet sie und deutet auf ihren eigenen Teller, "ich habe auch nur die Reste von gestern."

"Was bin ich froh, dass es dir genauso schlecht geht wie mir."

"Pünktlichkeit ist also plötzlich kein Problem mehr", bemerkt sie, als sie ihn nach einer kurzen Suche im Schlafzimmer findet, wo er sich bereits auf dem Bett drapiert hat.


	33. Überengagement

**Überengagement**

"Pünktlichkeit ist also plötzlich kein Problem mehr", bemerkt sie, als sie ihn nach einer kurzen Suche im Schlafzimmer findet, wo er sich bereits voller Ungeduld auf dem Bett drapiert hat.

"Wir haben anscheinend die Rollen getauscht", erwidert er und schaut anklagend auf seine Uhr. "Du bist zwei Minuten zu spät."

"Sex nach Zeitplan", stellt sie schmunzelnd fest und setzt sich zu ihm aufs Bett, "irgendwie unsexy."

"Wer hat etwas von Sex gesagt?", fragt er so überrascht, dass er fast schon überzeugend wirkt, und nimmt einen Aktenordner vom Nachttisch. "Ich dachte, wir gehen den Quartalsbericht durch."

"Aber sicher. Seite für Seite."


	34. Forscherdrang

**Forscherdrang**

"Was denken Männer beim Küssen?", fragt sie ganz plötzlich und bringt etwas Abstand zwischen seine und ihre Lippen.

"Muss ich das beantworten, während du deine Zunge in meinem Hals hast?"

"Im Moment befindet sie sich wieder in meinem Mund, also fühl dich frei zu sprechen."

"Können wir das trotzdem nachher klären?", fleht er, weil es gerade anfing interessant zu werden.

"Ich habe gelesen, für Männer ist Küssen der Schlüssel zur Sexualität, während Frauen erforschen, ob der Mann der Richtige für sie ist."

"Und was sagen deine Nachforschungen?"

"Noch nicht genug."

"Dann sollten wir uns vorerst auf die andere Funktion konzentrieren."


	35. Codewort

**Codewort**

"Warte, wir brauchen ein Codewort", sagt er und hält einen Moment lang inne.

"Ein Codewort?", fragt sie und stöhnt leise, weil es der denkbar ungünstigste Zeitpunkt ist, um einfach aufzuhören, aber wahrscheinlich ist es seine hämische Rache. "Ich wollte mit dir schlafen und dabei ganz bestimmt nicht meine Peitsche auspacken."

"Sie enttäuschen mich, Dr. Cuddy."

"Sagen wir einfach, das Codewort ist _Klinikdienst_", entgegnet sie und schmunzelt ein wenig, "dann kann ich mir wenigstens sicher sein, dass du es nicht so einfach in den Mund nimmst und das hier womöglich vorschnell vorbei ist."

"Völlig abtörnend", bestätigt er und macht endlich weiter.


	36. Elefanten

**Elefanten**

"Unser erstes Mal", stellt er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht fest und lehnt sich gegen die Kissen.

"Hast du unser erstes _Erstes Mal_ schon vergessen?", fragt sie leicht verwirrt nach.

"Unser erstes Mal, jetzt wo wir alt und verschrumpelt sind", konkretisiert er und erwartet ihre empörte Reaktion.

"Trifft auf dich definitiv zu", erwidert sie nur gelassen.

"Aber du magst alt und verschrumpelt."

"Nicht wirklich, aber leider mag ich dich, Elefant."

"Elefant ist gut", sagt er nach kurzem Überlegen. "Die vergessen nichts."

"Trotz einsetzenden Altersprozesses hast du auch nicht vergessen, wie das hier geht", bestätigt sie mit einem Lächeln.


	37. Eiseskälte

**Eiseskälte**

"Du hast eine Gänsehaut", stellt sie triumphierend fest und streicht über seinen Oberarm, wodurch die kleinen Erhebungen auf seiner Haut nur noch deutlicher werden.

"Es ist furchtbar kalt bei dir", redet er sich heraus und rutscht so nah an sie heran, bis sich sein Atem wieder mit ihrem vermischt.

"Ach ja? Gerade war dir noch unglaublich heiß."

"Tja, und jetzt ist der Schweiß getrocknet und deine Eiseskälte greift wieder um sich."

"Es hat also nichts mit irgendwelchen Gefühlen zu tun?", hinterfragt sie mit einem Schmunzeln weiter, auch wenn sie die Antwort natürlich kennt oder es zumindest hofft.

"Ich bitte dich."


	38. Gedankenprotokoll

**Gedankenprotokoll**

"Einen Penny für deine Gedanken", murmelt sie und sieht ihn durch die Dunkelheit hindurch an, doch es scheint, als würde es selbst an den finstersten Orten dieser Welt noch genug Licht geben, um seinen Augen diesen kleinen, blauen Schimmer zu verleihen.

"Meine Gedanken sind weit mehr wert als das", stellt er klar. "Unbezahlbar quasi."

"Ach ja? Für was bezahle ich dich in der Klinik?"

"Worte und Taten, oder hast du schon einmal ein Gedankenprotokoll von mir bekommen?"

"Ich bekomme nicht einmal Behandlungsprotokolle von dir", lässt sie ihn unmissverständlich wissen.

"Upps, dann bezahlst du mich vielleicht tatsächlich für rein gar nichts."


	39. Ersatzlösung

**Ersatzlösung**

"Irgendwelche Gedanken an Vicodin?", will sie wissen, wenn er irgendeinen wahllosen Gedanken schon nicht mit ihr teilen will.

"Nein", antwortet er und schüttelt ganz leicht mit dem Kopf, "nur an dich."

"Glaubst du, das wird langfristig die bessere Alternative sein?", hakt sie nach, doch das Lächeln, das sich in diesem Moment auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitet, kann nichts und niemand mehr verhindern.

"Sagen wir mal, dass es weitaus weniger schön war, sich das Vicodin nackt vorzustellen, insofern auf jeden Fall eine Verbesserung."

"Ich fühle mich unendlich geschmeichelt", gibt sie ironisch zurück.

"Kein Ding", sagt er nur und muss ein wenig lachen.


	40. Ungeschminkt

**Ungeschminkt**

"Sieh mich lieber nicht so genau an", bittet sie ihn und kann immer noch seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren, der sie die ganze Nacht nicht verlassen hat.

"Warum? Angst, dass ich dein wahres Ich erkenne?"

"Ich hab kein Make-up drauf", antwortet sie simpel.

"Ich auch nicht und trotzdem sehe ich blendend aus", sagt er schulterzuckend und studiert sie jetzt umso genauer, analysiert jede kleine Falte um ihre Augen herum.

"Schon mal daran gedacht, dass sich nur die Schönheit der Menschen um dich herum auf deinem Gesicht spiegelt?"

"Ach, auf einmal findest du dich auch ganz ohne Make-up hübsch."


	41. Knabbergebäck

**Knabbergebäck**

"Ich will mit Rachel heute in den Zoo nach Philadelphia", lässt sie ihn wissen und streicht sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich in der Nacht verirrt haben muss. "Ich hab's ihr versprochen."

"Kann ich mitkommen?"

"Klar", antwortet sie und ist überrascht, dass er das tatsächlich fragt. "Aber es ist auch okay, wenn du erst mal ein Wochenende für dich brauchst."

"Noch nicht."

"Du weißt, dass ich dich den Löwen zum Fraß vorwerfe, wenn du dich nicht benimmst."

"Glaubst du nicht, es wäre grausamer, wenn ein paar Hyänen tagelang an mir rumknabbern?"

"Bring mich lieber nicht auf solche Ideen."


	42. Kindergarten

**Kindergarten**

"Wann sind wir endlich da?", fragt er ungeduldig vom Beifahrersitz, stampft kurz mit dem Fuß auf und bringt Rachel zu allem Überfluss auch noch dazu, in seinen Unmut mit einem Wimmern einzustimmen.

"Na toll, gleich zwei Kinder in einem Auto. _Meinem_ Auto."

"Kaufst du uns Eiscreme und Elefantenbaby-Plüschtiere, wenn wir endlich da sind?"

"Rachel schon, dir bestimmt nicht", stellt sie klar und betrachtet kurz ihr neu erstandenes, übergroßes Adoptivkind.

"Du bist so gemein. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch lange mit dir zusammen sein kann."

"Vorerst wirst du gezwungenermaßen noch sehr, sehr lange mit mir zusammen in diesem Auto sein."


	43. Familienpackung

**Familienpackung**

"Kauf ein Familienticket", bittet sie ihn, als sie nach langem Warten endlich fast an dem Kassenhäuschen angelangt sind, vor dem sich die halbe Ostküste zu stauen scheint.

"Wir sind aber keine Familie", protestiert er prompt.

"Ja, aber das wird keiner überprüfen und es ist billiger."

"Was, wenn sie einen stichprobenartigen Vaterschaftstest machen? Oder einen Mutterschaftstest? Dann sieht's schlecht aus für uns beide."

"Halt die Klappe und kauf einfach das verdammte Ticket, House", wiederholt sie kopfschüttelnd und will diese Spielchen sicher nicht den ganzen Tag spielen.

"Ich will aber nichts Illegales machen."

"Gib mir einfach dein Geld, ich kaufe es selbst."


	44. Wegweiser

**Wegweiser**

"Wo gehen wir zuerst hin?", fragt sie und studiert die Übersichtskarte mit all ihren verworrenen Wegen.

"Ich würde empfehlen, wir nehmen den Rundgang", erwidert er so allwissend, als triebe er sich jeden Tag hier herum.

"Natürlich", gibt sie ironisch zurück und schiebt den Kinderwagen in Richtung des ersten Wegweisers.

"Ich denke, der Mann sollte dabei lieber die Manöver übernehmen", wirft er ein und nimmt ihr die Karte aus der Hand. "Nicht, dass wir am Ende _in_ einem Gehege landen."

"Wenn es so ist, dann weil ich dich auch tatsächlich dahin lotsen wollte. Ich weiß, wo die Löwen sind", droht sie.


	45. Stilvoll

**Stilvoll**

"Willst du einen Kommentar zu langen Rüsseln hören?", fragt er sie höflicherweise noch, bevor er damit loslegt.

"Danke, ich verzichte gerne", lehnt sie ebenso höflich ab und betrachtet, wie Rachel mit großer Skepsis auf einen der Elefanten hinter der Absperrung blickt, der mit dem Rüssel Obststücke von den Besuchern stibitzt.

"Es war ein stilvoller Kommentar", verteidigt er sich und sein Vorhaben.

"Das bezweifle ich bei dir."

"Ich habe Stil. Manchmal."

"Wenn man es unter Lebensstil verbucht, hast sicher auch du Stil", räumt sie wenig entgegenkommend ein.

"Ich hatte immerhin genug Stil, um dich unter all den Schönheiten dieser Welt auszusuchen."


	46. Rosig

**Rosig**

"Genau wie du", bemerkt er und zeigt auf einen der Affen im nächsten Gehege, "immer schön den rosigen Hintern in die Luft strecken."

"Das ist ein Männchen", stellt sie ohne jede Gefühlsregung klar und macht trotzdem deutlich, was gerade in ihr vorgeht.

"Das wird ja immer besser!", freut er sich.

"Gib mir mal die Übersichtskarte", bittet sie ihn. "Wir müssen ganz dringend zu den Hyänen."

"Aber so grausam bist du doch nicht", jammert er mit einem herzzerreißenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

"Ich verpasse dir gerne noch einen Tritt in deinen nicht ganz so rosigen Hintern auf dem Weg ins Gehege."


	47. Rückhand

**Rückhand**

"Ein bisschen Angst habe ich jetzt schon", erwähnt er vorsichtig neben ihr, als sie andächtig die schleichenden Bewegungen eines Löwen beobachten.

"Ist mit zu viel Ärger, dich jetzt einfach da rein zu stoßen. Polizeiaussagen, Gerichtsverhandlungen, Erklärungsversuche; für so etwas habe ich keine Zeit."

"Die Entscheidung, mich vorerst am Leben zu lassen, ist also eine rein pragmatische?"

"Sieht so aus."

"Und so ein klein bisschen Zuneigung ist da nicht dabei?"

"Ich bitte dich", wiederholt sie seine Worte aus der Nacht und muss grinsen, denn wenn er etwas noch mehr hasst als zu verlieren, dann mit seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen zu werden.


	48. Pflegedienst

**Pflegedienst**

"Alles okay bei dir?", fragt sie vorsichtig

"Ja", antwortet er leicht irritiert und sieht sie fragend an. "Was sollte sein?"

"Wir sind schon ganz schön lange auf den Beinen. Gib Bescheid, wenn wir eine Pause einlegen sollten."

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir für den Nachmittag tauschen: Ich bekomme den Ehrenplatz im Kinderwagen und Rachel meinen Stock. Deal?"

"Mach das mit ihr aus, nicht mit mir. Du solltest nur sicherstellen, dass du auch jemanden hast, der den Kinderwagen dann schiebt, denn ich mache das bestimmt nicht."

"Ich gebe dich als meine fürsorgliche und trotzdem überaus aufreizende Pflegerin aus, falls jemand fragt."


	49. Picknicker

**Picknicker**

"Das Schild mit der Aufschrift _'Bitte nicht füttern'_ hast du gesehen, oder?"

"Klar, sonst hätte ich ja auch nur halb so viel Spaß daran, es doch zu tun", erwidert er grinsend und wirft ein paar Toastbrotkrümel in Richtung der Enten.

"Wo genau liegt der Spaß darin, immer gegen den Strom zu schwimmen?"

"In deinem empörten Gesicht zum Beispiel. Und dem peinlich berührten, das du gleich an den Tag legen wirst, wenn mich jemand darauf anspricht."

"Sadist", gibt sie trocken zurück.

"Aber ich erfreue mich doch nicht daran, dir Leid zuzufügen. Ich erfreue mich nur daran, wenn du dich selbst quälst."


	50. Argusaugen

**Argusaugen**

"Der Pfau flirtet mit mir."

"Bist du dir sicher?", fragt sie kritisch nach und kommt näher, sodass er seinen Arm um sie legen kann. "Vielleicht schielt er ja und flirtet in Wirklichkeit mit mir."

"Willst du zwischen den Zeilen sagen, dass du dir nicht vorstellen kannst, irgendjemand würde mit mir flirten?"

"Ich kann mir das schon vorstellen", räumt sie ein. "Noch kennt der Pfau dich ja nicht."

"Aber du kennst mich", argumentiert er und drückt sie fester an sich.

"Ich flirte ja auch nicht mit dir."

"Ich nehme da ein wenig andere Schwingungen wahr."

"Muss doch von dem Pfau kommen."


	51. Porzellanladen

**Porzellanladen**

"Den kannst du mir doch unmöglich verwehren, oder?", fragt er und hält sich einen Plüschelefanten im Souvenirgeschäft direkt neben das Gesicht, auf dem er versucht, den herzerweichenden Ausdruck des Tieres nachzuahmen.

"Du hast doch wirklich genug Taschengeld", scherzt sie und muss bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bietet, einfach lachen.

"Nicht, wenn ich es demnächst nur noch für dich ausgeben muss."

"Und wenn wir zu Hause sind, liegt das Ding in der Ecke."

"Aber Cuddles doch nicht!"

"Einen Namen hat er auch schon?"

"Ich habe gewisse Ähnlichkeiten festgestellt", erklärt er und wirft dabei einen betont auffälligen Blick auf ihr Hinterteil.


	52. Holzfäller

**Holzfäller**

"Na, gut geschlafen?", fragt sie leicht gereizt, als sie das Auto vor ihrem Haus parkt.

"Blendend", gibt er zu, streckt die versteiften Glieder von sich, gähnt herzhaft und vor allem lautstark.

"Schön für dich."

"Du hättest es nur sagen müssen, wenn du gewollt hättest, dass ich fahre. Aber wenn du einmal hinterm Steuer sitzt, kann ich inzwischen auch genauso gut eine kleine Traumreise machen", argumentiert er.

"Du kannst reisen, wohin du willst, aber ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du das leise machen könntest."

"Habe ich geschnarcht?"

"Nein, du hast hier ganze Wälder abgesägt. Aber solange du dich jetzt gut fühlst."


	53. Missbilligung

**Missbilligung**

"Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem Rest des Abends?", will er wissen und legt seine Füße auf ihrem Beistelltisch vor dem Sofa ab.

"Wie ich sehe, machen wir es uns gemütlich", sagt sie mit einem Blick, der seine Füße zwar billigt, aber auch nicht wirklich gutheißt.

"Ich bin dabei."

"Ja, du bist schon längst dabei."

"Ich liebe es, wenn du diesen missbilligenden Ton in der Stimme hast. Macht doch ungefähr doppelt so sexy."

"Als ob ich das noch nötig hätte", erwidert sie selbstsicher und lässt sich neben ihm zwischen die Sofakissen fallen.

"Stimmt auch wieder", gibt er sanftmütig zu.


	54. Trampel

**Trampel**

"War ich zu trampelig heute?", fragt er nach, als sie sich zu ihm ins Bett gesellt, erst einmal gar nichts sagt und dieser Zustand für seinen Geschmack viel zu lange anhält.

"Die Trampeltiere sahen alt aus gegen dich."

"So schlimm?"

"Manchmal schon", gibt sie offen zu.

"Ich gerate außer Rand und Band mit dir."

"Soll ich das jetzt als Kompliment verbuchen?"

"Wäre mir recht, denn so muss ich mir nicht erst noch eines überlegen, um dich milde zu stimmen."

"Milde für was?", fragt sie neckisch nach und fährt mit ihren Zehen ganz langsam sein Bein entlang.

"Unseren nächsten Zoobesuch natürlich."


	55. Hungerast

**Hungerast**

"Können wir den ganzen Sonntag lang Sex haben?", fragt er und bahnt sich unter der Decke seinen Weg zu ihr, um den Kontakt wiederherzustellen, den sie irgendwann in der Nacht verloren haben.

"Du würdest irgendwann vor Hunger im Bett sterben", argumentiert sie und studiert den fast schon eigenartig glücklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

"Wir können auch in der Küche Sex haben", schlägt er vor.

"Sicher. Und dabei essen wir, oder wie?"

"Man muss das Essen nur geschickt einbauen."

"Das löst jetzt Bilder in meinem Kopf aus, die ich nicht unbedingt sehen möchte."

"Gut, dann sterben wir eben zusammen im Bett."


	56. Argumente

**Argumente**

"Ich muss aufstehen, House. Wirklich", beharrt sie mit einem nicht zu verleugnenden Grinsen und versucht seinem Klammergriff zu entkommen, der sich eigentlich viel zu gut anfühlt, um sich so dagegen zu wehren.

"Wirklicher als vorhin?", fragt er neckisch nach und lässt sie nicht gehen. Niemals. "Vor einer halben Stunde musstest du auch schon _wirklich_ aufstehen."

"Ich habe mich von deinen Argumenten einwickeln lassen."

"Danke für das Kompliment, aber so lang ist mein Argument doch auch nicht."

"Nein, aber es war trotzdem überzeugend", sagt sie mit einem immer größer werdenden Grinsen.

"Ich könnte durchaus nochmal überzeugend sein", bietet er freundlicherweise an.


	57. Liebestöter

**Liebestöter**

"Das Wetter lädt heute nicht unbedingt zu Aktivitäten im Freien ein", stellt sie fest und betrachtet den prasselnden Regen durch das Küchenfenster.

"Dann haben wir doch eine gute Ausrede für Aktivitäten _im_ Haus", kommentiert er und kommt näher, um seine Arme von hinten um ihre Taille zu schlingen.

"Klar, Vorlesen, Basteln und Singen sind hervorragende Aktivitäten für drinnen", erwidert sie augenzwinkernd.

"Du liest ihr doch hoffentlich keine Quartalsberichte vor."

"Wir wagen uns für gewöhnlich gleich an die Behandlungsakten, um den beruflichen Weg schon in der frühkindlichen Phase zu ebnen."

"Spätestens jetzt hat sich der Rest meiner Lust in Luft aufgelöst."


	58. Schweigeminute

**Schweigeminute**

"Hast du auch was Schlüpfriges?", erkundigt er sich leise, nachdem sie Rachel die letzten Zeilen einer Geschichte vorgelesen hat und das Buch zuklappt.

"Nicht zu dieser Tageszeit. Und heute Abend auch nur, wenn du den ganzen Tag lieb warst."

"Ich bin immer lieb", verteidigt er sich.

"Die meiste Zeit kann sich eine Zweijährige besser benehmen als du."

"Aber ich war jetzt fast zwanzig Minuten lang ruhig. Ist das nichts?"

"Beeindruckend", räumt sie ironisch ein und fährt ihm wie einem kleinen Kind durchs Haar, was er sogleich mit einer ablehnenden Armbewegung quittiert.

"Irgendwann wirst du es schon noch zu schätzen wissen."


	59. Voodoozauber

**Voodoozauber**

"Ich sehe, du hast dein Basteltalent entdeckt", bemerkt sie erheitert und sieht dabei zu, wie seine Finger gar nicht mal so ungeschickt diverse Kleinteile miteinander verbinden.

"Das wird eine Voodoo-Puppe", erklärt er voller Konzentration.

"Aber doch hoffentlich nicht von mir."

"Nein, von dir habe ich schon welche in meinem Büro. Das wird Sam."

"Lass Wilson doch einfach glücklich sein."

"Aber sie wird ihn am Ende unglücklich machen. Frauen tun das."

"Na danke", erwidert sie sarkastisch.

"Ich sagte _Frauen_, nicht du."

"Nochmals danke. Kannst du mir vielleicht zeigen, wie ich so eine Puppe bastel? Ich hätte da schon ein Opfer."

"Autsch."


	60. Himmelsstürmer

**Himmelsstürmer**

"Ich mag den Regen", sagt sie andächtig und schaut hinaus auf die Terrasse, wo alles im Nebel der feinen Tropfen verschwimmt und am Ende nur das behagliche Geräusch des Wassers auf den Holzbohlen zurückbleibt.

"Ich auch", gibt er zu und setzt sich neben sie. "Er passt normalerweise zu meiner grauen Stimmung."

"Jetzt auch?", will sie wissen.

"Jetzt hat es eher etwas Romantisches", gesteht er und rudert dann zurück. "Im entferntesten Sinne. Sehr, sehr weit entfernt tatsächlich."

"Du musst dein Romantikerherz nicht verbergen. Es wird mir ohnehin irgendwann vor die Füße fallen."

"Aber bitte nicht darauf rumtrampeln, wenn es soweit ist."


	61. Schäfchen

**Schäfchen**

"Mit wie vielen Männern hast du geschlafen in deinem Leben?", fragt er ohne jeden Umweg und kommt ihr so gefährlich nahe, dass sie automatisch ein Stück zurückweicht.

"Das fragt man nicht", tadelt sie und wirft ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

"Man nicht, ich dagegen schon."

"Was, wenn ich dich das fragen würde? Ich wette, du bräuchtest einen Tag Bedenkzeit, um nachzuzählen."

"Touché."

"Was macht es für einen Unterschied, ob es nun fünf oder fünfzehn waren?"

"Es gibt mir einen ungefähren Anhaltspunkt, wie viele Männer auf dieser Welt ich bemitleiden muss, weil sie nicht in den Genuss von dir gekommen sind."


	62. Freundschaftsdienst

**Freundschaftsdienst**

"Na, zählst du immer noch?", fragt sie wenig später, als sein Blick mehr und mehr abwesend erscheint und nicht mehr den Fernseher fokussiert.

"Deine Männer oder meine?"

"Wilson war doch hoffentlich nicht auch dabei."

"Du weißt doch: Sex zerstört die Freundschaft."

"Wir können also nie wieder Freunde sein, wenn das hier nicht funktioniert?", will sie wissen, auch wenn sie an so etwas nicht wirklich denken will.

"Wir könnten aber trotzdem weiterhin Sex haben."

"Das ist so ein rührendes Angebot", erklärt sie und wischt sich ein imaginäres Tränchen aus dem Augenwinkel.

"Für dich würde ich das tatsächlich über mich ergehen lassen."


	63. Haareraufen

**Haareraufen**

"Angenehm so?", erkundigt sie sich, obwohl sie die Antwort schon längst an seinem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck und den erschlafften Muskeln seines gesamten Körpers ablesen kann.

"Mhm", brummt er zufrieden und würde sich am liebsten jedes weitere Wort sparen, um sich ganz auf ihre massierende Hand in seinen Haaren zu konzentrieren.

"Ich werde auch nicht erwähnen, dass deine Haare da oben ziemlich dünn sind", bemerkt sie spitzbübisch.

"Das fällt ja auch nie jemandem auf bei meiner Größe."

"Außer man liegt mit dir im Bett", sinniert sie schmunzelnd.

"Die Zeit, um mit allen Leuten im Bett zu landen, habe ich nun wirklich nicht."


	64. Fahrstil

**Fahrstil**

"Ich steige ganz bestimmt nicht zu dir auf diese Höllenmaschine", stellt sie energisch klar und schüttelt heftig mit dem Kopf, als sei er von allen guten Geistern verlassen.

"Ach komm schon", versucht er sie zu beschwichtigen, "du darfst auch einmal meinen Astralkörper umfassen."

"Das ist nicht so verlockend, wie du vielleicht gerade denkst."

"Und man meint, ich sei der Unsensible in der Beziehung."

"Für dieses Motorrad müsstest du schon eine Mischung aus Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp und George Clooney mit den Fahrkünsten eines besonnenen Dalai Lamas sein, um mich zu überzeugen."

"Na dann", sagt er und düst ohne sie davon.


	65. Unveränderlich

**Unveränderlich**

"Ich habe einen Patienten", verkündet er, als er in ihr Büro spaziert.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich hoffe, es kommt jeder, der einen neuen Patienten hat, jetzt hier rein und holt sich ein Lob von mir ab", erwidert sie trocken.

"Aber ich wollte doch kein Lob von dir. Nicht dafür zumindest", stellt er augenzwinkernd klar und deutet auf sein Unterleib, als erwarte er für ganz andere Sachen Lob.

"Was dann?", fragt sie und tut ihm nicht den Gefallen, mit ihrem Blick dahin zu wandern, wo er ihn gerne hätte.

"Darf ich Patienten ohne Betäubung aufschneiden?"

"Meine Einstellung dazu hat sich nicht geändert."


	66. Gerüchteküche

**Gerüchteküche**

"Was wird das?", will sie wissen, als er sich ungeniert und demonstrativ in der Cafeteria zu ihr setzt und unter einem Berg Schlagsahne zwei, drei Alibifrüchte hervorholt.

"Die Sahne?", fragt er nach, auch wenn er ganz genau weiß, dass es nicht darum geht.

"Nein, die Tatsache, dass du hier sitzt", erwidert sie streng.

"Ich streue Gerüchte", erklärt er verschwörerisch und kommt dabei ein wenig näher.

"Bitte?"

"Wenn alle denken, dass wir nur miteinander schlafen, kommt keiner mehr auf die Idee, dass wir zusammen sind."

"Die Logik verstehe ich nicht."

"Ich auch nicht, aber vielleicht funktioniert sie ja", sagt er schulterzuckend.


	67. Durchblick

**Durchblick**

"Ich mag dieses Ding", stellt sie fest, als sie sein Büro betritt. "Lässt dich intelligent aussehen."

"Ich _bin_ intelligent", erwidert er und nimmt die Brille von der Nase, die er dann in seiner Hemdtasche verschwinden lässt.

"Darüber lässt sich streiten."

"Trifft sich gut, dass wir das beide ziemlich gut können."

"Stimmt, aber ich wäre begeistert, wenn wir uns nicht über ohne Betäubung aufgeschnittene Patienten streiten müssten."

"Hat jemand bei Mutti gepetzt?"

"Ich habe meine Spione überall, also pass auf, was du hier demnächst in deinem Büro veranstaltest, wenn du dich unbeobachtet fühlst."

"Orgien mit Wilson und Foreman sind also ausgeschlossen?"


	68. Muskelprotz

**Muskelprotz**

"Mist, ich glaube, ich habe mir einen Muskel im Bein gezerrt", mutmaßt sie und lässt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Sofa nieder.

"Das überrascht mich nicht, bei den Verrenkungen, die du in den letzten Nächten so kunstvoll demonstriert hast. Ich habe einige meiner Muskeln vorsichtshalber gleich abgegeben, damit mir so etwas nicht passieren kann."

"Wenn du nicht gleich ein wenig Mitleid an den Tag legst, musst du wohl in Zukunft gänzlich auf solch riskante Verrenkungen verzichten", droht sie und massiert den geschundenen Muskel ihres Oberschenkels, um sich ein wenig Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

"Arme, arme Cuddy. Soll ich vielleicht pusten?"


	69. Irrenhaus

**Irrenhaus**

"Was hast du heute Mittag gemeint, als du sagtest, die Leute kämen nicht auf die Idee, dass wir zusammen sind, wenn wir sie in dem Glauben lassen, dass wir nur miteinander schlafen?", stellt sie ihn zur Rede und kneift die Augen argwöhnisch zusammen.

"Was glaubst du denn, was ich gemeint habe?"

"Dass keiner glaubt, ich wäre so verrückt, überhaupt mit dir zusammen zu sein."

"Positiv."

"Glaubst du, ich bin verrückt?"

"Absolut", gibt er unumwunden zu.

"Na toll", beschwert sie sich.

"Ich habe Erfahrung mit Irrenhäusern, also lass uns einfach unser eigenes aufmachen", bietet er ihr verschwörerisch an und grinst versöhnlich.


	70. Entzückung

**Entzückung**

"Du bist entzückend", bemerkt er leise, während seine Hände ihren Körper sanft erkunden und seine Fingerkuppen jeden Quadratzentimeter Haut in sich aufzunehmen scheinen, um in seinem Kopf eine unvergängliche Landkarte von ihr zu erstellen.

"Ja?", fragt sie ein wenig ungläubig, weil sie bei ihm immer einen Hintergedanken vermutet. "Was ist mit sexy, aufreizend und verführerisch?"

"Das auch", räumt er ein. "Aber im Moment vor allem entzückend." Wortlos verteilt er ein paar hauchzarte Küsse auf ihrem rechten Schlüsselbein.

"Was ist in dich gefahren?", will sie mit einem sanften Lachen wissen.

"Pass auf, was gleich in dich fährt", gibt er neckisch zurück.


	71. Steilwand

**Steilwand**

"Alles klar?", fragt er ein wenig besorgt, als sie schweißgebadet aufwacht und ein paar letzte Zuckungen ihre Gliedmaßen durchfahren.

"Schlechter Traum", antwortet sie verschlafen und doch auch alarmiert, während sie seine Nähe sucht.

"Was ist passiert?", will er wissen und lässt sie in seine Arme kommen.

"Nicht so wichtig."

"Bin ich etwa eine steile Klippe heruntergestürzt?", stichelt er mit einem kleinen Grinsen und lässt seine Hand beschwichtigend über ihren Rücken wandern.

"So ähnlich", gibt sie zu.

"Manche empfänden das als einen ganz schönen Traum", mutmaßt er.

"Was sagt das dann über mich?"

"Dass du mich so leicht nicht loswerden willst."


	72. Abgründe

**Abgründe**

"Dr. Cuddy, haben Sie diese entzückende Bluse nur für mich angezogen?", fragt er und lehnt sich dabei über die Schwesterntheke der Ambulanz so anzüglich wie es nur geht.

"Sicher nicht", sagt sie ganz der ewigen Chefin angemessen.

"Wichtiger Termin?"

"Ja", sagt sie, nickt und sammelt ein paar Zettel ein. "Und auch das nicht mit dir."

"Muss ich eifersüchtig sein?"

"Solltest du. Er ist steinreich, hat die Manieren eines Gentlemans und wird mich gleich zum Essen ausführen."

"Na dann muss ich mir ja keine Sorgen machen", erwidert er und grinst. "Du stehst eher auf diejenigen, die am Abgrund dieser Gesellschaft flanieren."


	73. Genügsamkeit

**Genügsamkeit**

"Und, wie war dein Date?", will er betont lässig wissen und kann seine Neugier dabei trotzdem kaum im Zaum halten.

"Wir haben nicht gleich gefummelt. Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal."

"Es ist also nichts passiert? Langweilig."

"Ich will's mir lieber aufheben", sagt sie augenzwinkernd. "Und was ist hier inzwischen passiert?"

"Ich habe die Horde gerade so volljähriger Blondinen, die sich knapp bekleidet vor mir geräkelt haben, eben wieder nach Hause geschickt. Ansonsten nicht viel."

"Ich dachte, du stehst gar nicht auf Blondinen."

"Man sollte sich auch mal mit dem zufrieden geben, was man bekommt."

"Würde ich dir auch ans Herz legen."


	74. Stelzen

**Stelzen**

"Deine Füße sind nicht unbedingt dein schönster Körperteil."

"Halt die Klappe und mach weiter."

"Wer massiert mir die Füße?", fragt er weinerlich.

"Wenn du einen Tag lang in der Klinik auf Stöckelschuhen herumstelzt, massiere ich sie dir stundenlang."

"Es gibt Leute, denen würde das gefallen", meint er und hat die dazugehörigen Bilder bereits in seinem Kopf versammelt.

"Es soll Leute geben, die wollen dich leiden sehen", bestätigt sie.

"Ich meinte eher, dass es Leute gibt, die das extrem sexy fänden."

"Du weißt, dass Nurse Jeffrey nicht auf dich steht, sondern versucht schmutzige Geheimnisse über dich auszugraben, oder?"

"Alles nur Tarnung."


	75. Spielwiese

**Spielwiese**

"Wo hast du dein Sexspielzeug?", fragt er interessiert und öffnet ihre Nachttischschublade, um darin ausgiebig nach eben jenem zu suchen.

"Kindersicher versteckt", erwidert sie und lässt sich nicht weiter von ihm und den Geräuschen, die er mit der Suchaktion fabriziert, stören.

"Was sollte Rachel denn damit anfangen?", will er wissen und durchleuchtet auch die hintersten Ecken.

"Ich meine nicht Rachel, sondern dich. Vor dir sollte man alles in Sicherheit bringen."

"Aber doch nicht das, was uns womöglich beiden Spaß machen könnte."

"Den Spaß will ich mir gar nicht so genau vorstellen. Vorerst begnüge ich mich mit all deinen nichtmotorisierten Attributen."


	76. Spätzünder

**Spätzünder**

"Willst du nicht vielleicht aufstehen?", erkundigt er sich und betrachtet ihre verschlafenen Augen, die gerade erst zu realisieren scheinen, wo genau sie eigentlich ist.

"Seit wann bist du schon so zeitig wach und erzählst mir, wann ich aufzustehen habe?", fragt sie im Gegenzug und gähnt.

"Seitdem es halb neun ist", erklärt er und schon formt sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

"Was?", ruft sie alarmiert und dreht sich um, um einen erschrockenen Blick auf den Wecker zu erhaschen, der seine Aussage unglücklicherweise bestätigt. "Warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt?"

"Vor halb neun?", fragt er erstaunt. "Nicht meine Zeit."


	77. Federkern

**Federkern**

"Na, wie viele argwöhnische Blicke hast du geerntet, als du halb zehn hier hereinspaziert bist?", fragt er unverfänglich, als er sie vor ihrem Büro abpasst.

"Rachel ist krank. Da wird es ja wohl erlaubt sein, mal etwas später zu kommen", antwortet sie simpel und drängt ihn in das Büro, damit er nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sie beide ziehen kann.

"Du belügst deine Mitarbeiter? Habe ich schon so stark abgefärbt?"

"Wer ist denn Schuld daran, dass ich verschlafen habe?"

"Du, weil du unbedingt noch spätnachts die Matratzenfederung testen musstest."

"Nicht du, weil du vielleicht dabei den Wecker ausgestellt hast?"

"Niemals."


	78. Fummelei

**Fummelei**

"Ich habe heute Abend ein Date mit Wilson", verkündet er, als er sie wie zufällig auf dem Gang trifft, doch an Zufälle glaubt sie schon lange nicht mehr.

"Ich das etwa deine Revanche für mein Date gestern?", will sie augenzwinkernd wissen.

"Gut erkannt. Und nur damit du es weißt: Wir werden definitiv fummeln."

"An euren Bierflaschen, oder was?"

"Du bist immer so unromantisch", beschwert er sich.

"Was für romantische Szenen soll ich mir zwischen zwei Männern mittleren Alters denn genau vorstellen?"

"Vielleicht tratschen wir auch einfach nur über dich, während wir an unseren Bierflaschen fummeln", rudert er dann doch zurück.


	79. Kuscheltier

**Kuscheltier**

"Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch gut amüsiert gestern Abend", sagt sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln und hält ihm die Patientenakte eines neu eingetroffenen Mysteriums hin.

"Wilson weiß jetzt alles über deine sexuellen Vorlieben."

"Gott sei Dank!", ruft sie ironisch. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ihm hätte beibringen sollen. Gut, dass du dieses unangenehme Thema für mich übernommen hast."

"Keine Angst", beruhigt er sie, "er weiß nicht, dass du, nachdem du deinem Partner den Kopf abgerissen hast, auch noch gerne kuschelst. Dein Ruf bleibt unangetastet."

"Dann weiß er auch nicht, dass du kopflos mitkuschelst?", fragt sie mit großen Augen. "Schade."


	80. Patientengespräch

**Patientengespräch**

"Wie geht's deinem Patienten?", fragt sie mit gespieltem Interesse, weil sie glaubt es sei am Ende verdächtiger, gar nicht mit ihm zu reden, als einfach ein unverfängliches Gespräch im Fahrstuhl vor den anwesenden Schwestern anzufangen.

"Akute Vernachlässigung", erwidert er, ohne sie anzusehen.

"Was?", fragt sie verwirrt nach, bevor sie merkt, wovon er im Gegensatz zu ihr spricht.

"Ein Fall für die Klinikchefin würde ich sagen."

"Wie schnell muss gehandelt werden?", will sie mit einem kleinen Grinsen wissen.

"Heute Abend könnte es schon zu spät sein", mutmaßt er und wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sich vielleicht darauf einlassen.


	81. Schreibverkehr

**Schreibverkehr**

_"Na, schon gelangweilt?"_

_"Nein, warum? Immer wieder spannend zu hören, welche Gerüchte und Fakten der Aufsichtsrat diesmal zu dir zu bieten hat."_

_"Ihr redet gar nicht über mich."_

_"Woher willst du das wissen?"_

_"Weil du dann zuhören würdest, anstatt mit mir unanständige Textnachrichten auszutauschen."_

_"Bislang war noch nichts unanständig."_

_"Bislang. Was ist mit meiner dringend einzuleitenden Behandlung?"_

_"Muss leider warten."_

_"Schade. Kannst du dich nicht auf einen Notfall berufen?"_

_"Um mit dir auf einer Toilette zu verschwinden? Wird nicht passieren, House."_

_"Ist es nicht langsam ein wenig auffällig, dass du mit einem dämlichen Grinsen auf dein Blackberry starrst?"_

_"Noch nicht."_


	82. Amtsenthebung

**Amtsenthebung**

"Isst du das noch?", fragt er und deutet auf ihren immer noch halbvollen Teller.

"Nein", antwortet sie kopfschüttelnd und schiebt ihm die Reste entgegen, sodass er sich davon bedienen kann.

"Was ist los?", will er wissen und betrachtet ihren abwesenden Blick. "Wenn's nach mir geht, brauchst du keine Diät. Ich mag deinen Hintern so wie er ist."

"Der Typ, der gerade die Klinik verklagt, will diesen Hintern wohl am liebsten aus dem Amt entheben", erklärt sie ein wenig besorgt.

"Bei der enormen Größe?", scherzt er augenzwinkernd. "Außerdem muss er erst einmal an mir vorbei, bevor er an dein Hinterteil darf."


	83. Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit

**Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit**

"Du musst dich entspannen", beschließt er, lässt sich hinter ihr auf dem Sofa nieder und beginnt ihre Schläfen mit kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen zu massieren.

"Ich kann nicht aus meiner Haut", entschuldigt sie sich ein wenig kleinlaut.

"Du kannst in deiner Haut bleiben, aber ich brauche dich gelockert für den Rest des Abends."

"Für was? Twister?"

"Wir könnten Twister im Bett spielen, aber am Ende jammerst du wieder über gezerrte Muskeln."

"Ich habe nicht gejammert."

"Aber du wolltest mein Mitleid", betont er.

"Nur deine Aufmerksamkeit", berichtigt sie.

"Du bist auch die Einzige, die sich über meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit so sehr freut."


	84. Hasenjagd

**Hasenjagd**

"Was machen wir am Wochenende?", will er wissen und schiebt sich Popcorn in den Mund, das er inmitten von viel zu gesunden Sachen in einem ihrer Küchenschränke gefunden hat.

"Ich weiß nicht. Hast du einen Vorschlag?"

"Casino-Tour durch Atlantic City?"

"Ich wollte mein Geld nicht zum Fenster hinauswerfen."

"Musst du ja nicht. Du kannst es einfach in einen der zahlreichen Spielautomaten werfen."

"Nein, danke. Was hältst du von Sandy Hook?"

"Gibt es dort außer sandigen Stränden auch etwas anderes?"

"Strandhäschen", vermutet sie und nimmt sich ein wenig seines überbutterten Popcorns.

"Es kann so einfach sein, mich zu überzeugen."

"Ich weiß."


	85. Modenschau

**Modenschau**

"Was machst du da?", fragt sie, als sie ihn in ihrem Büro überrascht, wo er sich gerade an ihrem Computer zu schaffen macht.

"Ich habe deine Suchhistorie ausgewertet", erklärt er besonnen, auch wenn er ein wenig ertappt dabei aussieht. "Du hast gar nicht nach _Bikini_ gegoogelt."

"Warum sollte ich?"

"Vielleicht, um mit den Strandhäschen morgen mitzuhalten?"

"Vielleicht habe ich ja schon die entsprechende Kampfausrüstung", kontert sie und kommt näher, um ihn von ihrem Platz zu verdrängen. "Ich denke, du solltest dir eher Gedanken um dein Outfit machen."

"Ich trete außer Konkurrenz an", stellt er jedoch mit einer selbstsicheren Kopfbewegung klar.


	86. Brillenschlange

**Brillenschlange**

"Ich fahre kurz nach Hause und komme dann zu dir", erklärt er, auch wenn es sich mehr nach einer Frage anhört.

"Holst du deine Badehose aus der hintersten Ecke des Schrankes?"

"Den Gefallen tue ich dir nicht. Ich werde mich einfach nackt an den Strand legen."

"Und das soll dann für mich peinlich sein?", fragt sie neckisch. "Ich glaube eher, dass mich die belustigten Blicke gut unterhalten würden."

"Belustigt _und_ tief beeindruckt."

"Von was?", will sie wissen und muss sich auf die Zunge beißen, um keine unpassenden Vorschläge zu machen.

"Schon mal daran gedacht, dass du vielleicht eine Brille brauchst?"


	87. Aufräumkommando

**Aufräumkommando**

"Wie groß wäre der Aufwand, deine Sachen hier nicht überall im Haus zu verstreuen, sondern dort zu verstauen, wo sie hingehören?", erkundigt sie sich gereizt und hält in der einen Hand seinen Rucksack, den sie neben dem Kühlschrank gefunden hat, und in der anderen eine einzelne Socke.

"Schon beträchtlich. Außerdem hast du ja nicht für alles angestammte Plätze. Wo zum Beispiel ist die Rucksackablage hier?"

"Im Flur. Soll ich dir ein Schild schreiben?"

"Könnte helfen."

"Das will ich hoffen", murmelt sie und schnappt sich tatsächlich Stift und Papier, während er die andere Socke erst einmal unter dem Sofa verschwinden lässt.


	88. Erziehungsmethoden

**Erziehungsmethoden**

"Deine Mutter ist sauer", flüstert er Rachel zu, doch es ist keineswegs leise genug und das will er auch ganz bewusst nicht. "Präg dir das Gesicht gut ein, du wirst es noch oft sehen."

"Danke, dass du meine Erziehung so unterstützt", raunt sie im Vorbeigehen und hebt ein paar weitere Sachen auf, die in die Waschmaschine müssen.

"Ironie", erklärt er Rachel weiter. "Macht sie oft."

"House", sagt sie diesmal etwas lauter.

"Pass auf, wenn sie deinen Namen so benutzt. Das geht selten lange gut."

"House!", ruft sie noch lauter.

"Du siehst, was ich meine", kommentiert er und seufzt dabei leise.


	89. Jungbrunnen

**Jungbrunnen**

"Was ist?", fragt sie irritiert, als sie das Schlafzimmer betritt und er sie fast schon verträumt von oben bis unten mustert.

"Ganz schön sexy für 45", lässt er sie wissen.

"Ich bin 44."

"Oh, für 44 bist du natürlich ganz und gar nicht sexy."

"Dafür kann ich mich auf die 45 noch freuen, wohingegen du dich wohl eher auf dein Leben als alter Sack vorbereiten solltest", kontert sie.

"Deshalb habe ich mir ja schon so ein junges Ding angelacht."

"Dein Glück, dass das junge Ding auf dich steht, obwohl es auf deinem Bankkonto wohl nicht so viel zu holen gibt."


	90. Übergepäck

**Übergepäck**

"Wir machen einen Tagesausflug, keine fünfmonatige Weltreise, bei der man auf Dschungel und Schneesturm gleichermaßen vorbereitet sein sollte", bemerkt er spitz und betrachtet die Taschen, die sie nach und nach in den Kofferraum lädt.

"Rachel braucht ein paar Sachen und wenn sie sich das erste Mal mit Eis bekleckert hat, wirst du verstehen, warum so eine Wechselhose nicht ganz ungelegen kommt", verteidigt sie sich.

"Und Make-up braucht sie auch?", fragt er, als er eine kleine, durchsichtige Tasche mit diversen Utensilien entdeckt.

"Siehst du, so weit hast du sie mit deiner Strandhäschen-Obsession schon getrieben. Jetzt will sie um jeden Preis mithalten."


	91. Wettergott

**Wettergott**

"Tja Cuddy, sieht so aus, als ob das Wetter meinen Plan, so wie Gott mich schuf am Strand aufzulaufen, vereitelt", sagt er mit nicht ganz ernst gemeintem Bedauern in der Stimme und betrachtet den feinen Nieselregen, der auf die Frontscheibe des Autos trifft.

"Ach, nicht so tragisch für mich, denn ich bekomme dich ja auch so nackt zu sehen. Aber was für ein Verlust für all die anderen Menschen am Strand."

"Du sagst es."

"Ich fürchte jedoch, die Strandhäschen haben sich damit auch erledigt. Sorry."

"Dann muss ich also doch auf dich zurückgreifen? Das hast du wirklich sehr geschickt angestellt."


	92. Abgeschirmt

**Abgeschirmt**

"Typisch, dass es regnet, wenn wir einen Strandausflug machen", beschwert sie sich und reckt angestrengt den Regenschirm in die Luft, den er mit einem dezenten Hinweis auf seinen Stock als weiteren Balanceakt verweigert hat.

"Typisch für was?"

"Für uns. Nichts ist wirklich konventionell und so, wie man es sich vorstellt."

"Wir haben doch schon festgestellt, dass wir beide den Regen lieben. Also alles halb so schlimm."

"Du bist doch nur froh, dass du mich so nicht mit den interessierten Blicken anderer teilen musst", zieht sie ihn auf.

"Die Blicke hast du auch so auf dir, solange _du_ den Regenschirm trägst."


	93. Eisbein

**Eisbein**

"Du hast nicht zufällig auch für mich eine Wechselhose mit?", fragt er amüsiert und deutet auf einen Fleck auf seiner Hose, den ein ganzer Löffel voll Eis dort hinterlassen hat.

"Wenn du nett bist, gibt sie dir vielleicht ihre ab", erwidert sie belustigt und deutet auf Rachel, die ihn mit großen Augen sichtlich verwirrt betrachtet.

"Shorts sind nicht so mein Ding."

"Regen, Eis auf der Hose und fehlende Strandhäschen – wie viel schlimmer könnte es noch kommen?", will sie theatralisch wissen und schaut sich in dem leeren Eiscafé um.

"Schlimmer geht mit mir doch immer", bemerkt er hochmütig und grinst schelmisch.


	94. Schmerzensgeld

**Schmerzensgeld**

"Wenn du das machst, rede ich nie wieder ein Wort mit dir", droht sie und grimmige Falten bilden sich auf ihrer Stirn, während sie versucht, sich aus seinem Klammergriff zu befreien.

"Ach ja?", will er neckisch wissen. "Aber wir haben weiterhin Sex, oder?"

"Das muss ich mir erst überlegen."

"Tendenziell also ja", schlussfolgert er und drängt sie noch weiter in Richtung des kalten Wassers.

"Selbst wenn, dann wird es tendenziell sehr schmerzhaft für dich werden", mahnt sie weiter, doch das hält ihn nicht von seinem Vorhaben ab, sie ins kühle Nass zu werfen.

"Ich liebe Schmerzen, das weißt du doch."


	95. Todernst

**Todernst**

"Was würdest du machen, wenn du nur noch eine Stunde zu leben hättest?", fragt er fast schon beiläufig.

"Hat man normalerweise nicht wenigstens noch einen Tag oder eine Woche, die man mit pathetischen Dingen füllen kann, die man letztendlich doch nicht machen würde?"

"Bei mir gibt's nur eine Stunde."

"Ich würde auf jeden Fall Reißaus vor dir nehmen."

"Warum?", will er perplex wissen.

"Ich muss davon ausgehen, dass mein plötzliches Ableben mit dir zu tun hat. Entweder du wirfst mich doch noch ins eiskalte Meer oder ich bin vor Wut über eines deiner Spielchen geplatzt. Beides möglich", erklärt sie lapidar.


	96. Üppig

**Üppig**

"Nenn mir etwas, das du an mir magst", bittet er sie und sieht dabei aus, als meine er es tatsächlich ernst.

"Nur wenn du mir etwas nennst, dass du an mir magst", fordert sie im Gegenzug von ihm. "Und es darf nicht die Wörter _Brüste_, _Hintern_ und _Schenkel_ enthalten."

"Verdammt."

"Siehst du, schon wird's dünn."

"Wenn wir all das Üppige von vornherein außer Acht lassen, dann schon."

"Mein Herz blutet."

"Wirklich?"

"Wenn dir in der nächsten halben Stunde nichts einfällt, dann definitiv", sagt sie, wirft die Haare durch die salzige Luft und beobachtet, wie sich seine Stirn in Falten legt.


	97. Durchhaltevermögen

**Durchhaltevermögen**

"Und, ist dir etwas eingefallen?", fragt sie nach einer Weile nach und hofft inständig, dass es so ist.

"Darf es zumindest das Wort _Brust_ in der Einzahl beinhalten? Weil dann würde ich mich für eine von beiden entscheiden."

"Nein", beharrt sie.

"Eigentlich mag ich es am meisten, dass du immer noch hier sitzt. Mit mir. Ich meine nach all dem, was ich den ganzen Tag sage", versucht er zu erklären, weil er all die kleinen Dinge, die er noch an ihr mag, gar nicht in Worte kleiden kann.

"Manchmal sagst du auch ganz nette Dinge. Zumindest lässt du sie vermuten."


	98. Wortwitz

**Wortwitz**

"Bekomme ich jetzt auch mein Kompliment?", will er in einem leicht quengeligen Tonfall wissen und erinnert sie damit ein wenig an Rachel, wenn sie nicht die Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, die sie gern hätte.

"Ich mag deinen Humor und damit einen Großteil deiner unsäglichen Kommentare, die ich eigentlich nicht mögen sollte", gibt sie zu. "Irgendwie bringst du mich doch immer zum Lachen."

"Ich wusste es", antwortet er triumphierend.

"Weißt du was?", fährt sie fort. "Ich mag es auch, wenn du einfach mal nur die Klappe hältst."

"So wie jetzt?"

"So wie jetzt, wenn du nicht schon wieder das letzte Wort abonniert hättest."


	99. Bettgeflüster

**Bettgeflüster**

"Gibt es wirklich Dinge, die du an mir magst?", fragt er ungewohnt unsicher in die Dunkelheit hinein, während seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte ruht.

"Wäre ich hier, wenn es diese Dinge nicht gäbe?", fragt sie zurück und findet es bemerkenswert. Nicht, dass er solche Ängste hat, sondern dass er sie ausspricht.

"Vielleicht findest du ja einfach keinen besseren", vermutet er schulterzuckend.

"Das kommt erschwerend hinzu."

"Jetzt blutet mein Herz gleich."

"Fühlt sich in Ordnung an", versichert sie, als sie mit ihrer Hand seine Brust berührt und das Herz darunter so gleichmäßig schlagen fühlt.

"Glück gehabt", sagt er und rückt näher.


	100. Worthülsen

**Worthülsen**

Sie hat etwas gebraucht, um zu realisieren, dass sein _Ich liebe dich _wie "Lust auf einen waghalsigen Motorrad-Trip?" klingt. Oder einfach nur wie Schweigen, wenn es tatsächlich mal angebracht ist.

Nun, da sie das weiß, ist das Bedürfnis, die drei Worte tatsächlich zu hören, kleiner geworden, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich immer da sein wird.

Mit Worten kann er verletzend sein, mit seinen Taten jedoch liebend. Nicht so gut wie andere vielleicht, aber er kann es.

Sie sieht ihn an und lächelt.

"Was ist?"

"Ich habe Lust auf diesen waghalsigen Motorrad-Trip, den du mir versprochen hast."

Es heißt _Ich dich auch_.

**ENDE**


End file.
